Summon Night
' ''Summon Night' is the first video game in the Summon Night series. It was released for the Playstation and later ported to the Nintendo DS, however it has never been officially brought to North America.'' Story This game follows the story of a Japanese highschooler, who is suddenly summoned into the world of Lyndbaum. The main character gets involved in a series of conflicts between gangs, classes, factions and worlds. He/she has to use the power of summons to solve those problems while trying to return to his or her own homeworld. Characters List of Summon Night 1 characters Gameplay Adventure Part *You have a browser and menu like navigation to explore Seijent and the gang hideout. *If there is a character icon in the place you choose to visit you will talk with this character. *Events in this section can unlock secrets or earn “love points” with you favorite ally. Battle *This first title plays very much like others Tactics RPG (Tactics Ogre, Final Fantasy Tactics, Fire Emblem, etc), but shares more similarities with the Black/Matrix series. *Unlike many titles from the same genre, there are no generic characters to create and you are limited to the ones you already have, but more allies will join your party during the story. *Turns are divided in “Players” and “Enemies”. This means that you get to move and attack with all your characters in the same turn, but the same will happen for the enemy after. *You have a grid based movement. *In the character menu, you can select between “counter mode” or “defense mode”. This makes a character counter attack or guard against the next hit automatically. *Players will choose how to distribute their EXP points among their characters at the end of a battle. *There is no element circle, which means that there is no obvious weakness for enemies or allies. Night Talk Part *At the end of a chapter, you get to choose one of your party members to have a talk at night. *These events would build a better relationship with your allies and greatly influences the ending you will get. Endings The first installment has only 4 endings, very few compared to the series' sequels. The endings are: The Hero Ending; The Normal Ending; The “Demon Lord”/Dark Ending and the Romantic/True Ending. Remake In 2008, a remake was ported to the Nintendo DS. It adds no new story or events, but improves on the weapon system, has dual screen cutscenes for special attacks, touch controls, and new mini-games to power up your summons. Sadly, the anime opening, the vocal songs and all voice acting have been removed. The limited edition also came with a special DVD with the fan-favorite ending in anime format. Trivia *Members of the idol group Kira-Kira Melody project worked in the voice acting for Fiz, and Rami. *(Spoiler Alert!) Even though the Romantic Ending is commonly known as the "true ending", it is not canon. Reason for this being the impossibility for summoning after the final events. *The normal ending is considered canon. *Even though the game is about mages with summoning powers, there is no rods or wands has weapons, this was fixed in the sequels and remakes though. Category:Strategy RPG Category:Main Series Category:Strategy RPG Category:Main Series